Cerberus
Cerberus is the twelfth episode of Series 3 of CBBC's show Wolfblood. Summary As the net closes in on Gerwyn, help arrives from completely unexpected sources. Plot SPOILERS AHEAD As the episode begins Rhydian and Ceri are going to meet Gerwyn, when Rhydian receives a phone call from Dacia saying that she thinks to have found something that may help Gerwyn, but she needs to talk to him and so Rhydian explain her their meeting spot; however Victoria Sweeney is listening the call so we understand that she forced Dacia to make the call to find Gerwyn. In the meantime at the school Mr. Jeffries is talking with Dr. Whitewood that reassure him about Jana and Rhydian, when Liam shows up driving a moped that is immediately sequestered by Mr. Jeffries. As Rhydian and Ceri get to the place where they should have met with Gerwyn he is missing and realize that something is wrong; they use Eolas and see him running away from Victoria's security guards. Gerwyn is reached by one of the guards but in the same moment Rhydian and Ceri find him; however the other guard arrives and the situation seems to get more tense, when Alric first and Aran then show up, forcing the guards to flee. Alric explains that he met Aran some time ago who told him about Meiner betrayal and so they decided to come back to help Jana; he also want to meet her to ask for pardon. At the school Liam is suspicious about Jeffries behavior and thinks Tom, Shannon, and Jana know something about it; Mr. Jeffries is explainig that they will do exercises to prepare themselves for the exams and that there will be no interruption, when Rhydian ask for Tom, Shannon, and Jana to get out of the class. When Jeffries lets them go out, everybody else get angry about that, expecially Liam who is sent out by Jeffries and will spend the afternoon in detention with him; in the darkroom Rhydian explained what happened and Shannon suggests that they may ask for help to Alex Kincaid since he has already helped them ans so they call him. Once they explained him the situation, he tell them that even though that night is going to be full moon Victoria will not leave for Norway with the others and that she can deploys a team of sharpshooters armed with tranquilizer gun, but he can brings them to a safe place; he says that once they are done with the call they should turn off the phones since Victoria could track them down and then asks to Rhydian where they are going to meet, but while Rhydian tells him the chosen meeting place they are overheard by Liam,that is found by Jeffries. Jana and Rhydian leave the school and reach the other to explain their plan and even though Alric doesn't trust a human being involved, Ceri says that if Jana and Rhydian do, they can trust him too, then they move to the meeting place. In the meantime at school the lessons ended but Tom and Shannon are worried about Liam being alone with Jeffries so they go and have a look at the classroom to find out that inside there is Victoria Sweeney while Liam is at the end of the corridor and is gesturing at them, so Tom goes to him while Shannon stay to control what is going on in the classroom; Sweeney keeps asking to Mr. Jeffries where is Gerwyn and he says that he won't let her get close to Jana and Rhydian, so she says that Gerwyn is dangerous and if Jeffries want to keep them safe he have to tell her where is Gerwyn, but he replies that he thinks she is the biggest threat and if she doesn't leave he will tell the truth about Wolfbloods since he thinks that she won't risk to reveal the secret. Tom in the meanwhile had to tell Liam about Gerwyn and his troubles with Segolia since he was even more suspicious about the behaviour of Jeffries when Sweeney showed up and he mentions the meeting place he heard but Dacia hears him and goes to tell that to Sweeney, then they both leave. Tom and Shannon run along the corridor while Mr. Jeffries says to Liam that he has to tell him something; Shannon is planning to steal Liam's moped so she takes the key from Jeffries' office and then run outside with Tom to try to turn it on but they are stopped by Liam and Jeffries who are also leaving the school, however Liam says he can show them a shortcut and they understand Jeffries told him everything. In the meantime Rhydian and the others meet with Kincaid that offers them some meat, since the journey will be long, and asks them to get on the van so they can leave, but first Gerwyn asks for answers about what is really going on and so Kincaid tell them that he discovered that Sweeney is behind project Cerberus and she is planning to use a serum similar to the one Tom has found to create an army of humans with Wolfblood's power to take over Segolia. Then they hear Sweeney and Dacia arriving, so they hurry up and get on the van, but Gerwyn decides to stay because he thinks the others will be safer without him. As the van leave Sweenie arrives and catch Gerwyn, then she askes him about tha van but he pretend he knows nothing so she close him in the car; while she and Dacia try to follow the van, Liam stops in front of their car and Tom, Shannon and Mr. Jeffries surround her. Shannon faces her as she askes them to let them go since Gerwyn is dangerous and tells her she knows everything about her plan to take over Segolia thanks to the serum, but she denies it and says the serum was taken from Kincaid's laboratory. Shannon is confused and as she asks what Kincaid is related with Sweeney reveals that he is the one who found the evidence about Gerwyn guilt; Sweeney understands that the others went away with Kincaid and realizes that Gerwyn has suddenly fall asleep, so she decides to get back in the car to follow the van, but unfortunately as she and Shannon were having that conversation, Tom had decided to sabotage the car, so now it can't moves. In the meanwhile in the van everyone but Rhydian is sleeping and as he's falling asleep too he realize that the food was drugged and that Kincaid has tricked them. Category:Series 3 Category:Episodes Category:Wolfblood